Expect the Unexpected
by GreaserGalLaney
Summary: An unexpected suprise meets Laney as she moves to Tulsa and meets an old friend and his gang...but what happens when they find out she lives on the West side? Rated for Language, violence and an adult scene (FINISHED)
1. An Old Friend in a New Place

A/N: I guess this would be considered AU b/c it doesn't really work within the book, nor before or after it…so yeah. Not much else to say, but this is my first fic, so r&r and flame if you want. I don't care…I ignore them anyway, unless they have constructive criticism anyway. So have fun! Oh…and some of the characters might be OOC a little, but since I am not S. E. Hinton, it is basically impossible for them to be perfect!

Disclaimer: Not mine…duh…mentioned it up there ^^

*~*~*~*~*~*

There was quite a difference in this part of the town. Quite contrary to what she had seen of the other part of Tulsa, where her and her mom just moved to. Mom said my friends in my old town were a bad influence, so we moved. And now we are here…Tulsa, Oklahoma…

There was a definite contrast from my part of town. There all the houses were large and nicely decorated, with nice cars.  Here the houses were more run down and it wasn't as nice.

I kicked a soda can and it skittered a few feet, stopping in front of another person.  I looked at him, his blonde hair and icy blue eyes, which were intent on me… "No way in hell." I muttered as his all familiar face brought back a whirlwind of memories.

Both he and I ended up in the cooler for our own reasons, and I was just lucky enough to meet up with him there. I lived out in Muskogee, Oklahoma for a while, and, now that I saw good 'ol Dallas Winston anyway, I remembered he lived in Tulsa.  Stupid me!

"If that IS you Melanie Kristen, you still owe me twenty bucks for that poker game you lost so damn horribly!" He said with a laugh.

"Well what if it isn't me Dallas Winston?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him.

"Heck, nobody ever had such stringy blonde hair but you!" He replied, a small smile creeping on his face.

"Excuse me? My hair is not stringy."

"Uh…yeah it is." And unfamiliar voice said behind me.

"See? Even Soda agrees." Dally said.

"Soda? Don't tell me you are talking to inanimate objects again Dal," I sighed.

"Last time I checked I was alive…" The voice said.

I spun to face a gang of snickering guys, all with their hair greased back.  One was pinching himself, the others prodding him.  A general consensus was reached that he was indeed alive.  I felt an arm sling about my shoulders and looked up to see Dally.  "The one you called inanimate is Sodapop  Curtis, the bulky one is Darrel Curtis, but we call him Darry, that's Johnny Cade, Ponyboy Curtis, and Steve Randle," he said, pointing to each one.

The one in the back, wearing a Mickey-Mouse shirt waved at Dally. "You forgot 'bout me!" He said.

Dally snorted. "She doesn't need to know you."

"O' course she does!" He said offended. "I am Keith Matthews, or Two-Bit," he said with a bow.

The guy I remember Dally introducing as Darry placed a hand on Two-Bit's head and pushing it downward so he lost his balance and fell.  Everyone broke out into laughter as Two-bit scowled up at them from the ground.  I felt bad, but had to laugh along. "So these are the friends I heard so much about…" I said with a laugh.

"You heard about us?" Two-bit said, immediately jumping up off the ground, walking over, and opening his arms to give Dally a hug. "Aw! I didn't know you cared so much!" He said, and Dally shoved him away.

"I don't," He said coldly.

I laughed at them, "Yes he does," I said, sticking my tongue out at Dally. "All he talked about were his greaser friends…"

"Not my fault the cooler is borin' as hell," he replied simply.

"Well now that this chick knows all our names, who the hell is she?" Ponyboy asked.

"Name is Melanie, or Laney," I replied.

"Well Laney, where ya crashin'?" Steve asked.

"My mom bought a house over on the west side," I replied, slightly confused at their reactions. "What?" I asked.

"Ya'll are livin' with the socs?" Dally asked, looking at me, moving towards his friends.

"Um…What the hell are socs?" I asked.

"They are the rich assholes that live on the west side of town," Pony explained.

"Their hobbies include kickin' the crap out of people on the east side of town." The quiet Johnny Cade said.

-So he does talk…- I thought to myself. I noticed how he was so quiet, only laughing when others laughed, and his brown eyes…they looked like a sad puppy's eyes…I snapped out of my daze, Dally calling my name.

"Laney! Earth to Laney!" He said, his blue eyes cold again.

"Huh…what?" I asked.

"We gotta be goin'. See ya 'round," He said and the group all turned and left.

What a strange group of guys I thought as I made my way back home.

*~*~*~*~*~*

so…um there is the first chapter…please review! Or I will have to sic the evil peeps bunny on you! RAWR! lol


	2. Deductions and Debates

Squee! I feel loved! Lol. Here goes the next chappie, and for all u fluff luvas, there will be some soon, just not yet…I can do that since I am the writer! BWAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH! Lol

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I sat in my room for a while, unpacking what little there was left in the boxes.  I went through the day several times in my head, but I couldn't figure out why Dally and the guys took off like that. They seemed likeable enough, but as soon as I mentioned living on the west side, they all got cold and left. I knew I needed to do some…well research I guess you would call it. I was almost glad the next day was school. Maybe some new opinions would shed some light on the problem the guys had with the Socs.

I was jolted back to reality by my older brother banging on my door. He was 21 and thought he ruled the house…he also thought that I had never had a smoke or been drunk before.  I guess that shows how much he knows then doesn't it. "What the hell do you want Nick?" I called, not bothering to stop my work.

"Mom said dinner's ready and to get your ass down there," he replied in his best man-of-the-house voice.

"I'm sure those were her exact words," I muttered, shaking my head.

Mom and Nick were already seated in the kitchen when I arrived.  I  felt bad for her. She had done her best to keep the family together after dad decided we weren't good enough for him. He found some whory looking blonde in California when he was on a business trip. He came home, packed, and left again.  I was 13, Nick was 17.  Luckily mom had a good enough job to keep us afloat until Nick and I got jobs so we could buy our own clothes and shit.

His departure left me more devastated than I will EVER admit to anyone. I found my comfort in drinking and smoking and hanging out with the 'wrong crowd' as mom called them. Nick found it in nearly killing himself in training for his precious sports, and mom disappeared into work. I was able to hide behind a good-girl act until my grades started slipping and then I got arrested. It popped mom's bubble of having the perfect daughter.  I was maybe 14 almost 15 when I was arrested, got out two years later and am now 17.

Now, because of my mistake, mom made us all eat dinner together every night and I am required to talk to Nick in a civilized way at the dinner table. Man it blows. I eat as slowly as I can, and keep as much food in my mouth as I can.  That way I can avoid most of the conversation.

Dinner was over an hour later. I made it through one more night.  I finished the night off in my room.  I had planned to go out again, but I finally came across my books and found an old favorite, The Odyssey by Homer.  It was an old book, but it was good. Perhaps it is because I love Greek mythology…

I fell asleep with the book on my stomach I guess, because that's where it was this morning when I got up for school.

It only took me a half an hour to get ready.  I felt very confident as I walked to school that day (the school was close enough that I didn't need Nick or mom to drive me).  I had pulled on my shortest black skirt (which isn't very short since mom is very protective), and a pink shirt that was low cut.  When I finally made it to school I ducked into the bathroom to put on makeup and my leather boots. Mom didn't know I had these and didn't_ need_ to know either.

I slept through most my classes, bored out of my mind. I saw a few of Dally's gang in the hallway, but they didn't acknowledge me.

Lunch finally crept up in my day, and I was very surprised when I heard a voice calling my name.  "Laney! Hey Laney!"

I looked around the crowded lunchroom only to find Ponyboy Curtis waving me over. "So…" I drawled, "Seems like I am not invisible after all!" I said when I reached his table.

"The guys like you, they really do," he said, pushing out the chair in front of him with a foot.

"Now it all makes sense! You guys give the cold shoulder to the people you like, right? Wow it sure is different here." I almost spit out.

"Naw, Dally is just a bit close-minded about people who live on the west side." Pony explained.

"Why?" I asked, taking the seat her offered me.

"Long story…" He said.

"I got time. It's not like I actually WANT to go to class anyway, so missing it is no big deal…" I said, kicking my legs up on the table to show I was staying.

He explained Dally's affection for Johnny Cade and what had happened to the poor kid.  I knew the blonde soc he was talking about too.  He had made several passes at me. He was truly disgusting.

"Well that makes a little more sense…" I said.

It was all very clear now. This was all a gang war of sorts.  The greasers had their turf, the socs had theirs. I had just ended up on the wrong end of the dividing line and apparently that wasn't acceptable in Dally's eyes. Whatever…

"Hey look, come over to my place after school. We can work this all out," he said, moving in closer. "The guys never could resist a hot chick…" HE said and got up and left the table.

I couldn't stop laughing for the next few minutes. "Nice job kid…nice job!" I called after Pony.

The end of the day didn't come fast enough.  The Socs were obnoxious enough to make anyone puke.  Seems, like the rats that they are, they swam to fresh meat…or anything with breasts and a nice ass. They also were very sexist. Since I'm a girl, I can't do anything, right? Just ask the kid I sent down to the nurse's office with a voice a few octaves too high and a nice black eye…heh…so much for a typical female!

Pony met me at my locker after the final bell rang, then we went to find Johnny, and we headed back to his house.  They were both rather normal kids, and actually nice. It took a while for Johnny to open up to me, but he never shut up after he did. Man oh man…I learned more about this place than I ever needed to know and more about all of the gang than Dally had told me.  We shared stories, and I heard different aspects of stories that Dally told me…and all the parts he left out. It was some fun…but it all ended too soon when I got to the Curtis'…

"Pony, what the hell do you think you are doing?!" I heard Dally yell from the kitchen.  I was lucky enough to have dodged into the bathroom before the fireworks went off.

"I had a friend come over after school!"

"Pony, she's a soc…" I heard the gruff voice of Darry say.

"She is a friend, and I don't give a damn!"

"Watch your language!" Darry yelled.

"You and soda have all the people you WANT over to this house, but I can't? What is that?!"

I didn't want to cause problems so I flushed the toilet, even though I hadn't gone, and stepped out. "Listen, I know when I'm not wanted…"

"No--" Pony started to say, but I cut him off, "Don't worry 'bout it Pony. These guys have their head so far up their asses they won't hear a damn word you have to say." I said, glaring at them

"Hey! I don't think my head can reach my ass…" Two-bit said, attempting to lighten the mood.

"Now wait a second!" Dally said, his stormy blue eyes boring into me, but I met his gaze coolly. "Just because--"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! You are just as bad as the damn Socs! No better!" I half yelled. I would have laughed at their stricken faces if I hadn't been so pissed off. "Go make your goddamn assumptions about me. Sonsofbitches…" I said and shoved my way out of the house and let the screen door slam.

*~*~*~*~*~*

Well well well…seems like things are heating up! Lol, please R&R!


	3. Transformations and Trust

Srry I haven't updated in like forever, but I have been sooo busy! Also srry if this chappie is short…I'm tired, but feel like writing…

*~*~*~*~*~*

I leaped off of the front steps of the Curtis' household, and I immediately wished I had a smoke. I was tense and knew that it would help me chill out. I knew I promised myself that quitting was best about a month ago, but right about now, I didn't care.

I headed over to my side of town to find a gas station or drug store or someplace where I could buy some smokes, a mustang trailing me for a while, before pulling over. I spun around and glared at the three guys who emerged from the car, and found myself holding back a laugh all of a sudden when a fourth and fifth emerged. "What the hell is that? A clown car?" I asked in as serious a voice I can manage.

The one in the front smiled. "It could be…" he said, leaning against the silver car.

The others nodded and the towheaded one said, "What's a hot chick like you doing on the wrong side of town? Didn't you just move into that huge ass house on Leesville road?"

I nodded. "I was just talking to some kid from school. I missed the whole deal about the socs and greasers, so now I'm heading back to the civilized part of Tulsa," I replied.

They all laughed, and began introducing themselves. I put some names with faces I had seen through my first day at school, and the rest I will probably forget by tomorrow.

The one who had introduced himself as Kyle smiled and stepped forward. It was his 'stang. "What do you say to havin' us show you around and introducing you to some of the girls we hang with so they can get you updated on all the latest gossip and eyelash curling techniques," He said with a slight chuckle.

The towheaded one who said his name was Dan I think, laughed. "Eyelash curling techniques…sure…they'll prolly talk about us," he said.

"Thanks guys," I said, making a mock sour face. I figured I could go get some smokes later…

Before long I was at a girl named Molly's house. She was nice and was the perfect picture of niceness as well. Unlike me and my 'stringy blond hair', she had soft brown curls and green eyes. Her and some other girls had given me the grand tour of Main Street while we went shopping. I must admit that this is the most fun I had ever had plotting revenge on anyone. I figured that if Dal really wanted to see me as a soc and be a normal pig headed man about things, then I would do nothing to prove him wrong.

School the next day ran smoothly. I ignored all attempts any greasers made to talk to me until the big climax at lunch.

I went to go sit with Molly, Dan and Kyle and all them when I saw Dally enter the cafeteria, presumably to pick Johnny and Pony up for lunch like he told me he did often…well when I was still talking to him anyway…

Johnny smiled at me when we passed and the three stopped at our table, much to the dismay of Dally. He just stood behind them like a large, dimwitted monkey trying to look intimidating. "Hey Laney!" Pony said for the third time, a little louder than needed.

"You talkin' to me, grease?" I asked, looking over at him, blowing the smoke from my smoke in his face, quirking an eyebrow.

"Uh yeah…" Pony said, slightly confused.

"Last time I checked, the greasers didn't have enough courage to stay in the same room as the socs. Try and kick us out. Has that changed in the last, what, 12 hours?" I asked causing Dan to snigger. I had told them all about my encounter, conveniently forgetting the part about how I met Dally in the cooler.

"Well…" Pony started, but Dally cut him off.

"Laney, what the hells gotten into you?"

"Well I dunno. I think I've just finally accepted the fact that I'm better than you, and hanging around stupid greasers because I pity you won't help anyone," I replied coolly.

The guys snickered, the girls giggled. I fit into this role rather well if I do say so.

I knew that Dally was gonna swing a punch long before it happened, so I played it cool for a while, then ducked underneath it, seemingly digging something out of my bag. He growled and swung again, and I still played oblivious and dropped a pen so I could duck under the next. He forgot the fact that I knew his moves better than anyone, and I knew he was going to punch by the way his shoulders tensed suddenly. I rose to face him. He was the most pissed off I had seen him in a while. "Dally, I think you should stay out of the sun…your face is all sun burnt…" I said with a sickly sweet innocent voice. I knew it was because he was mad…I'm not that stupid.

I didn't notice where Pony and Johnny had gone too, nor did I care. A fight would let me give off some off the steam I had been holding onto after yesterday. Plus I didn't like being mean to Pony and Johnny, but I knew it would be what Dally hated most of all, and I knew that Johnny and Pony would understand when I explained to them…

"Laney…" Dally growled.

"Yes oh ruler of the world?" I asked innocently.

"Shut the hell up and listen!"

"Like you do?!" I said in a low voice.

"Look Laney, about yesterday--"

"Oh, you mean when you kicked me out of Pony's house?" I asked

He growled and swung at me again, but I caught his hand in mine, and swung at him myself, rebelling in the sound of my hand connecting with the side of his face. "I don't want to hear it." I said, grabbing my books and walking out, Kyle following me.

"Nice shot!" Kyle said with a whistle when we reached outside.

"It was easy enough. He always lets his guard down when he goes to punch someone…" I replied without thinking.

"How did you know that?" He asked me in a curious tone.

"I just knew…"

"You've met him before, haven't you?" He asked in a knowing voice.

"No…" I replied, trying to keep the shaking out of my voice. I had hoped to leave that past behind me when I started my new life as a high class soc…

"What, don't you trust me?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Will Laney be able to escape her past and Dally's wrath?! Lol, r/r!


	4. A time to?

WEEE! A new chappie for all you out there! Here is some mild fluff for all yous guys!

His words echoed in my mind, but I kept walking, knowing he was following me. He repeated his question.

"Do you want me to be honest or make shit up to make you happy?" I asked sardonically, spinning to face him.

"Honest," He replied simply.

"Why?"

"Because," He replied.

"Why don't guys ever make any sense?" I asked him.

"Probably for the same reason girls don't make any sense."

"Yes we do!"

"Uhm…riighhtt…" He said with a laugh, "Now will you tell me?"

"No."

"Come on!" He said as I began walking again, barely hearing him mutter, "Why are women so stubborn" under his breath.

I bit my tongue and kept walking. Walking to get away from my memories. Walking to get away from Kyle. Walking to escape…escape to anywhere…where I really wanted to go was the beach, but there is no beach in Oklahoma. There was when I lived in Jersey, right on the shore. Life was perfect when I was 7…

"Laney!" Kyle called, grabbing my arm and pushing me into the small grouping of trees right off of the school's property.

"What?" I asked, suddenly very aware of the tears that had stained my face as my memories tortured me.

"What is it?"

Everything… "Absolutely nothing," I replied, lying through my teeth and he knew it.

His grip on my arm loosened and I pulled it out of his grasp. "Laney…" He said, tracing a finger down my jaw, then, using his thumb, he gently brushed the freshly fallen tear that was making a crystalline river down my face. His forefinger pushed my chin up so I had to look into his face.

"I'm fine…" I lied again.

"You know you can talk to me…right?" He said.

"And why should I trust you? Every other guy I have trusted decided to bail out on me," I spat.

I thought back. My old high school sweetheart ditched me, my father left, and Dally…much as I would deny that I ever liked that horrible pig-headed man…also left me for no apparent reason. I am still the same Laney he met in the goddamn cooler, so why the sudden change?

I closed my eyes and gave a shaky sigh. Kyle hadn't said anything, so I knew that he was no different…or I thought he was…until I felt his soft lips press against mine in a gentle kiss…the only way he thought he could show me I deserved his trust.

I responded to the small token, missing the feeling of being cherished and held by someone, and I could tell he was surprised. He was slowly easing my lips apart and I knew what he wanted. To be totally truthful, this was my first French kiss, so I was a little apprehensive. But I figure, life is short so what the hell.

I parted my lips for him, and his tongue slowly entered my mouth. Reflex had my tongue pushing against his, trying to get it out, but it only seemed to make him more avid, and to be truthful, I didn't really care.

My arms went around his neck for support and his hand that had been cradling my head had slowly made it's trek down my body, over my hip and found it's resting spot on my thigh, right below my mini-skirt. His fingers played with the bottom of it as if deciding to move on or not.

He thought better of it and pulled back, both of us panting for air, my arms still around his neck and his hands repositioned themselves on my hips.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but he only got out 'I'm' before I placed a finger on lips parted lips and shushed him. "It's ok," I said, smiling slightly.

He pulled me into an warm embrace, and I thought I saw a figure moving away, a fleeting shadow or something, but it must have been the sun playing tricks or a cloud…

sorry it was a bit short, but o well…more fluff to come…I promise! r/r!


	5. No jazz before the RUMBLE

I hadn't bothered to return to school that day, and neither did Kyle. We went to his 'stang and went to the movies.

By the time the movie had ended, I had convinced myself that it wasn't a person, but a mirage or…I dunno.

Also by that time, my mind was completely fried. I didn't care about anything, and my imagination was running away like usual. I felt like I had too much to drink…

Kyle drove me home and I went right to bed, bypassing my mother and my brother. I needed to go to sleep now and forget about everything.

So much for mom's goal of starting over. Like a ghost my past decided to haunt me, and it wasn't going to let me escape.

Thankfully mom let me sleep through dinner. I don't know why…maybe it was because I was sleeping all afternoon and she thought I had jet-lag or something (she is slightly scatterbrained…).

I was awake the next day and went to school. Rumors of my showdown with Dallas Winston spread fast, and the greasers were clearing the way, or threatening me, and the socs were cheering and clapping me on the back. I guess I had become popular overnight like mom had wanted…except I don't know if she would approve of the way it happened.

I had a group of socs approach me in the hallway with news of a 'rumble'. Apparently I had majorly pissed off the wrong people on the east side and there was going to be a gang fight…and guess who was invited…

Kyle wasn't too pleased when I told him, but I didn't care. Just because we kissed didn't make me his girl, and even if I was, if he tried to pull control shit like that with me, I would be outta there in a split second.

Life was great.

The no jazz before the rumble rule kept the greasers outta my hair, and I was making more and more friends by the minute. One guy was showing me how to handle a switch blade…don't really remember his name, but I got a nice switch outta the deal, so it's all good.

All the girls were also either looking up to me and my idiosyncrasies, or they would trash my name behind my back. I didn't care. Like I said, life was great!

Oh, and did I mention that Dally hadn't shown his face around here for a while. The only time I saw him was about two days after at the gas station I was buying my smokes at. He had a huge black and blue mark on his face…I laughed.

Then the day of the rumble dawned…and I wasn't really nervous. I managed a week here and now it was Saturday and I felt great. My world was taking an upward climb, but would probably take a nose dive shortly…it always did…

I raided Nick's closet for clothes. Me and the rest of the gang decided that it would be best if no one knew that I was going to be at the rumble. Sure rumors were spread around, but most of the guys kept their mouths shut.

Rumors in this town are very unbelievable. For example: it is also rumored that I sold my soul to the devil for the ability to get back at Dally for a relationship gone astray, or that I was a devil of some sort, some to take over the world. I'm not too sure how THAT one started, but it is amusing all the same.

By the time I was dressed and out the door, there was a blue mustang waiting outside for me, and I hopped in and we sped off to the rumble…


	6. Fights and Faints

A/N: Here is the funness! WEE! Rumble time! It might be a bit short, but oh well…

We arrived at a vacant lot in the greasers' side of town. Since I started it, they picked the turf, not that it would help them anyway.

Kyle, who had decided to join in last minute when he found out I was fighting, turned to face me from the front seat. "We match up by size," He started, but I cut him off.

"But I'm fighting Dally, right?" I asked impatiently.

"No…" He said, "You would match up better with, erm…Soda I think his name is."

"I don't want to fight Soda. He's inanimate." I said coolly.

"What?"

"Nothing…nothing…" I replied.

I would get my fight.

I threw the car door open and stepped out, hair tucked up in one of Nick's hats. Dressed like a boy, walked like a girl. I found it completely hilarious.

It wasn't long before I heard whooping and howling coming down the street. I looked to see the greasers flipping and doing acrobatics. Interesting.

By the time the greasers had arrived, we all stood in a line, my cap pulled low over my eyes. They lined up parallel to us, and, like Kyle said, I was matched up with Soda. Easy.

Bob, the biggest of our guys, circled with Darry, waiting for the other to make the first move. At first sign of a fight, I launched myself forward, meeting Soda halfway. We began wresting, trying to get the other down first. He threw the first punch, his fist entering my vision when it was too late to dodge or block. It made firm contact with my cheek. I cursed loudly and launched another attack, but Soda overpowered me, knowing me to the ground and causing my hat to fall off and my hair to scatter around my head, revealing who I was. "Laney?" He asked, his legs straddling my hips, hands pinning my shoulders to the dirt.

I spat in his face. "Yeah, what of it?" I asked. I was fuming. How had I allowed myself to be put in such a vulnerable position?!

"What are you doing here?"

"Generally it's called fighting." I replied, writhing under him, trying to get free.

His face contorted and I nearly laughed. I had never thought of using my sex to my advantage…

I gave a half smile as he repositioned himself slightly. He was thinking what I was, except for the fact that I wasn't attracted to him at all. His knees had moved between my legs and I smiled. He had let down his guard and I kicked my legs up, pulling our bodies into a somersault so I ended up on top of him, my legs straddling him and my hands pinning his shoulders.

He smiled, "Like to be on top, eh?" He asked in a low voice.

Men! "Not especially." I said. Figuring I was a girl so I could hit below the belt, I used my knee and hit him squarely in the groin.

He curled up as I pushed myself onto my feet. "Sorry darlin'," I said, "But I have bigger fish to fry."

My hunt was on now. I needed to fight. My adrenaline was rushing and my anger was seeping out of my ears!

Then I spotted him, beating the crap out of some soc I didn't remember the name of.

I leapt at him, catching him off guard, knocking him to the ground. I stood over him, a smirk playing on my lips. "Fight me Dallas." I said.

He pulled himself up and we began, exchanging blows. I knew I was going to be sore the next day.

In the distance I heard the greasers screaming that the socs were running, but I was so delusional I barely noticed. I kept at it, but my lack of sleep and food were catching up on me.

The last thing I remember was seeing Dally and hearing him call my name, his tone confused, and then blackness.


	7. Bumps and Bruises

A/N: Yes I know…cliffies suck…so I won't keep you lovely readers waiting…

Waking up was the most painful experience in my entire life. My body hurt, my eyes wouldn't open, I was sure my skull was being ripped in two, and I wasn't sure if I had all my appendages.

I groaned softly at the effort to try and move, but my mid section felt like it had collapsed. I couldn't remember if I had been in this much pain after…well after what had gotten me sent to the cooler.

"She's comin' around guys," I heard a distant voice say. Sounded like Johnny.

"Naw, she's been making noises all through the night. You just slept deep enough to not hear them." That was definitely Dally's voice. What the hell was he doing here?

"Not our fault you have guilt…" Pony grumbled.

In fact where was here?

"Aw, did I keep you up Pony?" Dally asked, knowing full well he did.

WHERE THE HELL AM I?!

As a reflex my body shot straight up…well kinda. My eyes had finally opened on command, but the pain in my midsection made me fall back again with a yelp of pain.

Slowly things came into focus. Johnny's face was the first, then the room around him, then the several faces around the room and in the doorway. The greasers…shit.

"Whad'I tell ya?" Johnny asked.

I tried several times to talk, but my throat was immensely dry. "Where the hell am I?" I croaked. Damn. I sounded like my great aunt Sue…stupid frog lady…

"You're at our house." Pony explained.

I didn't mean to be rude, but the next thing that popped out of my mouth was an incredulous, "Why?"

"Seems your Soc friends forgot about you," Dally said with an almost indifferent tone of voice.

It seemed as though everyone was waiting for him top continue, but he just took a swig of his beer, wincing slightly. I knew I had hurt him a fair amount as well…besides the bruise on his face right above the faded one from the lunchroom encounter.

"Dally felt bad about what he did to you and couldn't bare to leave you out in the lot all night. So He picked you up and carried you right back here and made Soda and Pony give up their bed," Two-bit said with a broad smile.

Two-bit's smile was infectious and I felt myself smiling too.

"How you feeling?" Johnny asked.

"Uhm, you ever been run over by a big-ass truck?" I asked.

They all shook their heads.

"I have," I said, though it wasn't a big ass truck…it was more like a van, but the truck made the story sound better. "I felt better then…"

I looked to see Dally's reaction, but I couldn't. Propping myself up on my elbows I surveyed the room. Quaint, but nice. I like the homey, lived in feel of it.

"You need anything?" Darry asked. He had just popped his head in the room.

"Hows about a shower?" I said, "And yes I can manage."

That made them laugh, and before no time I was able to wash off all the dirt and the small amount of dried blood.

The heated water cascaded down my back, making the pain ease slightly and the stiffness go away completely.

I got out and stood before the mirror they had in the bathroom, evaluating myself. I had felt for broken bones in my inspection and found none, though I suspected a few bruised ribs. I had become a colorful bruise all over. I guess that is a bit of an exaggeration, but it felt like it. I assumed the blood was from rocks and the like from when we were wrestling on the ground. He didn't have any rings on like I had.

I pulled on a shirt that Pony gave me. It was Soda's. I really needed to apologize to him, though I did owe the tuff shiner I had to him.

The pants were large and fit me very loosely, but, seeing as I didn't have any fresh underwear, I had borrowed a pair of boxers from them and I didn't mind that the pants rode lower on my hips. The boxers were clean of course.

My hair took me a while. I was finally able to get it up into doppolies. Even though I was dressed like I guy, I wanted to look somewhat presentable.

I stepped out of the bathroom and walked down the hallway towards the living room, pausing at the end of the hallway, hearing the guys talking and laughing. Apparently rumbles were a favorite past time or something. They didn't seem too affected…probably because they won…

"Hey guys!" I said cheerily, smiling as brightly as I could.

The noise stopped and they looked at me. Not all of them though. Dally stood against a wall, intently staring at his beer, swishing it around a bit then taking a swig.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Hey darlin'!" Two-bit said, coming out of the kitchen, placing an arm around my shoulders lightly, as if touching me would break me. "Damn you fit in well over here…" He said. "Look just like one of us."

"Who says I'm not?" I retorted, looking him straight in the eye.

"I don't. Do any of you?" He asked the group. They shook their heads, but no one really said anything.

"I do." A cold voice said.

It seemed as though I was the only one who heard it. Everyone else went back to talking and drinking…but my eyes met his and I stared him down before finding place on the sofa between Two-bit and Soda. _–Just because you can't accept it Dallas Winston, doesn't mean your friends won't…-_

A/N: What is wrong with Dally and why is he being such a hard ass? Lol, the future shall tell all! MUAHAHAHAH! I do believe a lot will come out in the next chapter…it will prolly be really longgggg! --plots evilly--


	8. Revelations

Life was fun with the greasers. Even though I had only spent a day over here, I really felt at home. They were very accepting, and it seemed none of them held a grudge too long. Well almost none of them.

As soon as I had the chance, I pulled Soda into the kitchen and apologized for kneeing him in the groin. He laughed! "Don't worry doll. I've been hit worse!" he said.

"That's good…" I said, still slightly confused at why he was laughing.

He must have noticed my confused look and explained, "I just can't believe you apologized! You're the first girl – or guy for that fact – who has ever apologized for touching my family jewels!"

I just looked at him.

"That part about the guys came out wrong…didn't it…" He said, blushing slightly.

I nodded and laughed, and soon he joined me. "Come on, back to the 'party'," He said, walking out in front of me.

What a character!

Soon the guys had started wrestling. Apparently Pony stole the remote from Two-bit and changed the channel. Johnny didn't want to watch Pony get the crap beaten outta him, so he joined in, then Dally joined in because Johnny had.

It took Darry about 5 minutes to realize what was going on and stop it…by diving in himself. Meanwhile I was laughing and drinking my beer by Soda who had taken over the nurse roll and refused to let me join in. Something about me being hurt and bruised ribs…I don't know.

"Alright! All of you! Get out and go to Bucks or something!" Darry yelled.

Pony looked up, "Really?"

"Not you. You are still too young!" Darry replied.

"Damnit!" Pony said, flopping down on the couch.

"Watch your mouth!"

Soda laughed. "Pon, you should know by now that I am the nice brother that lets you curse, but Darry won't!"

"Are you saying I'm a bad brother?" Darry said in a threatening voice.

"So who's going to Buck's?!" Two-bit asked grabbing his coat.

"I am!" The group replied, except for Johnny, Pony and Darry.

"I guess I will too…" I said and headed out the door with everyone else.

Soda was the last out. He slammed the door with a "YES YOU ARE!" and hurried out to join us, hiding behind Two-bit so Darry wouldn't see him.

We all laughed and picked up a light conversation, the gang making sure me and Dally were as far apart as possible. Seems I'm not the only one who notices the tension! They were sweet about it though and didn't really say much and avoided talking about anything that would set us off.

By the time I had reached Buck's I was filled in on who he was and why everyone always went there. I was psyched. I hadn't been to a decent party in a longgg time!

The music was raging when we arrived and a couple drunks were staggering around the yard and I was on Two-bit's back, trying to get my wallet back. Apparently he had found it while I was knocked out and the guys weren't in the room. He was making fun of my pictures from when I was younger. He said he'd stop if I gave him a kiss. Needless to say I was trying my best to get it back without having to resort to that. Didn't work.

I got off of Two-bit's back and cornered him against the wall and gave him a, uhm…what would have been a very passionate kiss if I hadn't grabbed my wallet back and walked off into the party.

The party…ah…the most fun I had had in ages. The music was loud, the beer was plentiful and the guys were HOT! Even socs came to Buck's parties. Before long I had run into Kyle and the rest of the gang from the rumble. Uhm, it was basically, "Die, kill yourself, jump off a bridge," etc. with a lot of colorful vocabulary thrown in and one of them ended up with spit in their face. Don't quite remember who. My vision was kind of blurry by then.

Then Two-bit showed up along with Steve and Soda. That made things even more colorful. A couple drunken punches were thrown, nasty words. I missed the end because someone grabbed me from behind and carried me upstairs.

After being rudely tossed on a bed and hearing the door slam, I looked straight up into a pair of burning blue eyes.

"Well helloooo Dallas! How are you today?" I asked in a drunken slur.

"Laney, What the hell were you doing?"

"Well…uhm…generally its called drinking…and uhm dancing? Right?" I asked, giggling the whole time.

"Why?"

"OH! OH! Can I ask questions too? Like…uhm…why the hell are you such an ass hole?"

He was silent.

"Well Well, the great Dallas Winston rendered speechless by a drunken bitch…right? Isn't that what you said back in the cooler? All the girls here are drunken bitches?"

"Your not like them!" He growled.

"Really? Because the soc girls are drunken sluts?" I asked.

"No. Because I don't fall in love with drunken bitches."

A/N: Well…there we go! More to be revealed next chapter! Plus a possible lemon, so if you don't like those…I put a little warning note b4 it starts! So read the next chapter! A lot comes out!!

Anyway, I have the entire ending planned out, and I don't think some people will like it, but I will do a sequel if enough people ask me too!


	9. A matter of Love

That pulled me right out of my drunken stupor. It was a rather hard jolt back into reality that left my head pounding like it does when I think too hard…

"You what?"

"I don't fall in love with drunken bitches." He replied, looking at me, blue eyes blazing.

"Ok…"

"Look Laney, When I met you in the cooler, it was nice, and I didn't care about how I felt because I knew I would never see you again. Then you reappeared here and I used the fact that you are a soc to…well…try and keep you away. Poor Pony and Johnny…" He said with a half smile. "Anyway, That's it."

"Why?"

"Because I was never supposed to fall in love. Never."

"And why not Dally. Every one should love." I said slowly.

"Because I told Jess I wouldn't."

"Jess?"

He sighed. "Jess was my girlfriend in New York. She was killed by a local gang, and I never thought I could love again. I told her I wouldn't."

"That's why you ended up in the cooler…You went after those guys…didn't you."

"Yeah…none dead though." He said, pacing the room for a moment before, "Why'd you end up there?"

I laughed, only then realizing that I never told anyone. "Well it all started back home with my dad…"

I told him what happened with my family, with my dad leaving and all that. He sat silently listening. "I ended up at the party already a little too high off of some drugs and then the cops busted the party. I was too disoriented to get away fast enough. I was arrested for possession, and for some shit I had stolen earlier that day. Just my luck, they IDed me for some other shit earlier in the year that I did as a rebellion against my mom. Got me sent away."

"That's not so bad…" He said softly.

"Yeah…but the guilt really started to get to me. I was transferred there about 2 years after I got arrested. I was in a psych ward for a while."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I was crazy! I went nuts! Ya know…coo coo? Not all there upstairs?" I half yelled.

"Oh…"

"Everything was too much! I wanted to curl up and die! I guess they thought I was suicidal, though I never really tried to kill myself." I said. "And I don't even know why I told you all this."

"I think I do…" He said, pulling me towards him.

(A/N Ok…I'm starting the Lemon here for anyone who doesn't want to read it! I figure I might as well be courteous to all you who don't want to read it…lol)

His lips were warm and full. They felt so right against mine. Before long I found myself trailing my tongue across his lower lip, asking for entrance to his mouth. He readily agreed as is hands trailed down my sides and onto my hips, pulling them closer to his. I moaned slightly, my hands pulling at his shirt. We broke the kiss only to remove his shirt and mine before he pulled me back in.

I yelped slightly as I felt him bite into the junction of my neck and shoulder as my hands traced invisible patters along his back.

His hand fumbled with the clasp on my bra and he slowly pealed it off of me. I heard him groan as I pressed my naked chest to his and bury my hands in his blonde hair.

He very carefully lifted me up, his hands supporting my thighs, my legs wrapped around his waist. Pressing me against the door, his mouth captured one of my nipples, teasing it until it hardened, then taking the other and repeating the torturous procedure that filled me with pleasure. I continued to rake my hands through his hair as he landed small kisses all over my exposed skin.

I pulled his head away and looked deep into his eyes. "Are you going to take me, or just stand here all day?" I asked with a small husky laugh, my eyes drooping in a sleepy pleasure.

He growled a response and buried himself in my chest with a laugh before taking me over and gently laying me on the bed and removing his remaining clothing. I laughed as I watched him almost fall over himself before returning himself to me.

There is really only one thing I can say about Dally. He is VERY well proportioned as well as endowed.

He moved on top of me, grasping my pants and boxers, well really Soda's pants and boxers, in his teeth and slowly pulling them off at a torturously slow pace. He moved back up to meet me y kissing the inside of my leg, up my thigh, then gently at the apex of my heat. Involuntarily I groaned and threw my head back, thrusting my hips up into him. I wanted closer contact. I wanted him so badly.

The only problem was, I had never had a man before.

That thought was soon forgotten however when I felt his finger plunge into me, then another, then a third, stretching me. He looked up at me. He knew.

He slowly kissed his way up my stomach, between my breasts and met my mouth in a passionate kiss, pulling back when he felt my hands grasping him.

"No…I won't." He said, his voice shaking either from passion or from trying to control himself.

"Please…I need you!" I said.

My sweet words and temptations soon overcame him and I felt him tense, his muscles taunt.

He began to stroke me, throwing kindling on the fires building inside of me. His tender touches made me aching for release, and he knew it. I was not so naïve to think that I was his first. I knew he was experienced in the ways of making a woman scream his name until she collapsed.

I felt him enter me slowly, and the stinging pain made me want to scream, but I only whimpered slightly.

I heard his voice in my ear, shushing me. "It's alright…just relax." He said.

He captured my mouth in a passionate kiss, our tongues dancing the dance of lovers and he slowly began to move faster in and out of me, setting a pace he knew I was comfortable with.

I met his pace, the pain leaving me, though I knew I would probably be sore the next day. His husky moans of pleasure were matched by mine as I searched for a release. Then it came along with his and he collapsed on top of me, then rolled over so he was next to me.

He turned me to face him, his hands rubbing away the small tear marks that had been left from when we first began. "Why?" He asked me.

"You know why…" I said, curling into his warmth, my face buried in his chest.

I fell asleep to the soft rhythm of his heart beat and his hand stroking my hair.

A/N: Well? Please give an honest opinion. It's my first published lemon, so I'd like to know how to make it better. I know it could have been kinkier for all you who like really kinky sex, but I wanted it to be kinda sweet…I dunno. Give me your thoughts!


	10. Endings

I woke up staring into two blue eyes. I laughed and snuggled closer to Dally's warmth, aching in places I never thought could ache. I winced slightly.

"You ok sweetie?" He asked me.

I felt his hands start to rub my back and I smiled, "Yes, I'm fine. I've never felt better in my life."

My legs wrapped around his as he kissed me, his tongue slowly entering my mouth as if I were fragile. I returned his kiss with passion as I pulled him closer to me.

We jumped apart as someone began banging on the door, "Open up, damnit!" I heard the gruff voice of my brother call.

"Nick?"

"Laney, you better get your ass out here! And you better still be in one piece!"

Dally laughed slightly. "She is, don't worry."

"IS THAT A MAN IN THERE WITH YOU?!"

"No. It's my dog. He learned how to talk overnight." I replied with a laugh as Dally kissed my forehead and got up.

He scoured the room for his clothes as I propped myself up on my elbows and just smiled as he pulled his pants on before opening the door.

"Stop smiling!" He mouthed to me and winked.

Nick spun around went to deck Dally. "What the hell did you do to Laney? Where is she? Where are her clothes?!"

"Around the room somewhere." Dally replied.

I laughed as I got up, pulling a bed sheet with me so I could get my clothes.

By the time I was fully dressed, Nick seemed to have cooled off and Dally was watching me with interest. I walked over to them, stepping in front of Dally to talk to Nick. "So what was so goddamned important that you had to bang down Buck's house for?" I asked

"Well I figured since you hadn't been home in two…three days, I would come find you to let you know we're moving."

"We're what?!" I asked in a shocked voice.

I felt Dally's arms snake around me as I lent back against him in shock.

"Granny's not feeling too hot and dad called and apologized to mom, so we're moving to New Jersey to live with Dad and Granny." He said in a dull voice

"When?" Dally asked, seeing as I couldn't find my voice.

"Soon. Tomorrow maybe. Mom's been packing all your stuff along with hers." He replied.

"I…I can't go!" I said, tears staining my face.

"Shh…shh baby." Dally cooed into my ear.

I turned to face him and buried my face in his neck. I heard Dally and Nick discussing something in low tones.

I found myself back at the Curtis'. Seems everyone had heard the news by the time I had reached there. First to say goodbye was Darry. "Bye Laney. I tried to talk your mom into letting you stay here, but she won't allow it."

I nodded and smiled. Next came Pony and Johnny and they just gave me a hug and a smile.

Two-bit tried to give me another kiss, and I refused, but it made me laugh.

Steve waved and shook my hand. We never were really close.

Soda gave me their number and a hug. "Call us from your new digs, eh?"

I smiled. "I'll keep in tough guys. Don't worry. Socs keep their promises."

Dally came up behind me. "I don't see any socs…" He said, picking me up and twirling me around.

-Finally- I thought to myself as he set me down and kissed me.

I just chose to ignore the 'awes' coming from the others.


	11. And New Beginnings

Two months later…

Darry stepped out of the Curtis household to gather the mail.

He took slow steps back into the house and up the stairs, looking through the mail. "Hey Dally! Got a letter here for you!" He called.

The toe-headed man looked up from wrestling and pushed Two-bit off of him to go grab the envelope. "It's from Laney!" He said with a smile.

He went outside to read her letter. He had only talked to her once since she had moved when they decided that long-distance friends is much easier that long-distance relationships. It had broken his heart to see her move and leave him, but family came first, and he understood.

He ripped open the letter and pulled out the paper, unfolding it to find her school picture. She looked radiant.

He placed it aside as he sat on the front steps to read her letter:

_Dearest Dally,_

_            Life has been boring here without you. You need not worry about me finding anyone out here in __New Jersey__. They are all complete jerks._

_            Well Seems my mother is still entranced with my father. Thanks to all the time I spent with you guys, I can keep him from hitting me. He only tries when he is drunk, and we all know how easy it is to fool a drunk._

He laughed at that part. It was a joke she made about their night together. But what she didn't know is since then, he hadn't been with any other woman. She made sex become something special to him. He now understood why married couples could find so much pleasure in each other.

_            Well anyway, seems life is slowly returning to normal. There are no gangs around here, but I have found a new love for the beach. The boardwalks are nice, and the weather is pleasant all year round. No snow really._

Her first letter in two months, and she talks about the weather?! He laughed again.

            _I hope you like my picture. I'll be sure to send you some of the girls down here. I'm sure you'll love them and their skanky clothes. I know the guys will at least._

_            Make sure to tell Two-bit that there are Mickey Mouse stuffed animals over here, and let Soda know the girls always like a guy who can make people laugh. Pony and Johnny would find plenty of girls down here that would love their childish innocence, and there are tons of book stores._

_            Oh, and let Steve know there is a beauty supply store around every corner._

_            And for good old Darry? Tell him to stay there. The football team around here stinks! _

_            And for you? What could possible lure you down here? Well there is one girl who has heard so much about you and is missing you sorely. Bet you can guess who that is._

"Aw honey…" He muttered with a smile.

_            That's I all I can write for now. Remember that I love you and I will be back someday. I don't know when, but I will be._

_            Yours forever, heart and soul,_

_                        Laney_

He smiled and he almost folded the note away, but then he noticed one last note at the bottom.

            _P.S. I'll be sure to tell our child about you…_

He sat in shock for a second then stood up, screamed then threw the door open to the Curtis household. "Who's up for a road trip?!"

A/N: AND dramatic reverb ENDSCENE! Lol, like it? Let me know! I'll write a sequel if someone wants it…


End file.
